Rushing Water High School
by Smoke and Lavender
Summary: Welcome to Rushing Water High School, where all 5 five clans plus StarClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water go to school. Watch The Three, Firestar and the other cats grow up and face their fears, have relationships and more! By the way, there is no cursing in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Briarlight decided to take the late bus today. Her mom was the CEO of a major food company, and her dad was a social worker; they were all very busy today, attending meetings and that grown-up stuff.

She had a nice day at school today, with her best friend Poppyfrost of course. She flipped out her cell phone to text Poppyfrost to see if she was staying after.

_Briarlight: Hey Poppy. So, u staying after school today?_

_Poppyfrost: i am. I am going to meet up with Berrynose in the library._

_Brirarlight: GR8. Going to the auditorium to practice cello._

_Poppyfrost: Cello? Again?! Geez, u are **way **too dedicated to tht thing.Y don't u meet me at the library?_

_Briarlight: Well Im frst chair for the cello section in all-county orchestra. Tht's a high ranking. In addition, u and Berrynose are like, together, so it's a chance to have some alone time, u know?_

_Poppyfrost: i guess. have fun doing yr cello thingy… ;)_

_Briarlight: bye J_

Briarlight started her long lonely walk to the auditorium on her crutches. She got them when she fell off stage during a orchestra rehersal and broke her leg.

She was crestfallen that Poppyfrost spent more time with Berrynose then with her. They've been friends since pre-school. _Will all that change? _She wondered and headed off.

After a long prestigious walk, Briarlight finally reached the auditorium. She slipped into the instrument room and took out a cello. She strolled into the auditorium to find that to her surprise, somebody was there. She recognized the face immediately; Jayfeather. He was known to be a very moody person, as his sister Hollyleaf had said to her once. He was quick to argue and usually had a tart attitude.

He sat center stage, on a stool and a guitar in his hand. He felt for the stand in front of him and sadly pushed it away. He had been blind ever since he got into a car accident and fell of a guardrail. His dark hair covered one of his ice blue eyes. He didn't notice that Briarlight was staring at him intently. He started to play, the chords spilling out endlessly from the guitar. He was playing a very familiar song. She craned her neck onto the stage and gazed at him as he sang.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to past_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_However, never forgets what I have lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Jayfeather's voice faded as he swung his head around towards Briarlight's direction. The murky depths of his cold blue eyes stared into hers intensely. He looked at her as if asking why she was here.

"I'm sorry I was listening. The singing just drew me in and stuff… It was good. I just love that song. I'll go away," Briarlight started saying as she sadly walked away. _Rejected by a blind guy! Wow, two people rejected me at… _Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"It's okay Briarlight, you can stay. I'll get off the stage if you want. I'm pretty sure you have your cello with you."

"No, it's fine, really, but I wan to ask you a favor." Briarlight hesitated. She knew that there was a 50 percent chance that he would say no to what she was about to ask him. He didn't know him well, but she needed him to do this.

"Well what is it," he asked mildly.

"I just wanted to know if you could teach me that song, you know, the one you played on the guitar. It was just so beautiful."

Jayfeather bent his neck to one side and put his hand to his chin, as if he was thinking. After a while he said, "Sure, meet me here tomorrow after school."

"Okay sure," Briarlight packed up the cello and put it back on the rack and then hobbled outside of the doors on her crutches. Both of them left with very light and happy hearts.


	2. Lacrosse

**Chapter 2**

Lionblaze stepped onto his school field. He unzipped his lacrosse bag and pulled out a wrinkled photo of him in his lacrosse outfit and a girl with honey blonde hair. Her hair was pulled back and she had lacrosse gear on too. They were both smiling as if it was the best day in the world. He smiled and dragged his bag over to a bleacher. After he put on his gear, he gazed around the field, like he was expecting somebody. But alas, the field was empty and his team wasn't there. Suddenly the bushes rattled. Lionblaze swung his head around only to see the girl in the picture nose to nose with him. They both gleefully laughed at the same time and the girl leapt at Lionblaze and bowled him over. Somehow, he didn't hit his head on the bleachers or anything. They landed on the soft grass with Lionblaze on top of her.

"Got you Cinderheart!' He exclaimed as he helped her up.

"Yeah," Cinderheart said as she brushed the grass off her pink lacrosse shorts, "but you'll never ever, be better than me at lacrosse and you'll never be my boyfriend."

"I think you're wrong. I already am!"

"Okay, fine slow-poke. Let's start actually practicing."

"Sure Cinderella."

"Don't call me that," Cinderheart hissed, but she was still smiling brightly.

_Wow her smile is so radiant it can light up a city. And I know that my heart is already enlightened because she's here._

Lionblaze stood with his lacrosse stick ready as Cinderheart took out her stick. She pulled out a pink lacrosse ball and played with it gingerly. Finally, after a while, she lightly tossed the ball to Lionblaze who received it and threw it back. They threw the ball quietly, until the late bus came.

"Come on, let's go!" Lionblaze shouted.

"But I'm so cold, I can't move," Cinderheart shouted back as she put away her stuff. She slumped on a bench, exhausted and cold. She felt something drape around her shoulders and an arm around her back. She looked to her right and found Lionblaze staring at her, as if he was mesmerized. He looked at her, as if expecting something in return. Cinderheart knew what he wanted so badly.

"Here," Cinderheart murmured and gently planted a kiss on his cheek. She saw Lionblaze blushing and she instantly felt warmer, and amused.

After a short walk to the bus stop, both teens paused dumbfounded. They saw Jayfeather on the bench he usually sat on. He usually sat alone, but this time he had somebody next to him. It was a girl with long, wavy dark brown hair. Her hair was enveloped around her shoulders. Crutches were at her side, lying there ignored. Cinderheart beamed instantly. She knew that that girl was Briarlight, her good friend. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather suspiously. He couldn't hear anything except for a few words. He heard,

"…September…"

"…Tommorrow…"

"…Teach…"

"…Thanks…"

Jayfeather looked at his brother, and winked. He smiled and looked at Briarlight, talking to her quietly. Lionblaze could see that they were both happy.


	3. Class

**Okay, so first, before you read the chapter read this. I want to thank all the people that have read this book. I have gone international! So, I want to thank the reader(s) from the U.S.A., the reader(s) from the U.K., thereader(s) from France, the reader(s) from Australia, the reader(s) from Canada, the reader(s) from Mexico, the reader(s) from Hong Kong, the reader(s) from Singapore, the reader(s) from Colombia, the reader(s) from New Zealand, and the reader(s) from the Philippines. I would also like to thank those who follow my story or favorited it. Thank you thank you thank you! ;) **

**In addition, I have a question for you. Whoever gets this right will get something. Here is the question: Who is my favorite cat in the Warriors series? When you submit your answer write the cat you think it is as well as where you live, (you'll see why later.) Submit only once! Okay, now for the chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Seaflight: Yes, I will use those names and others like that periodically. Thanks for the suggestion; it's a great idea!**

**Moonbeam141 and ShastamaeFirepool: Okay, here's your update! (throws chapter at them)**

**-Smokefoot (Oh, by the way, I do not own Warriors)**

**Chapter 3**

Poppyfrost walked into class scowling. She hated chemistry class. If chemistry class were a real person, she would try to beat it up. But unfortunately, it was not kickable or punch able. As she walked in, the chemistry teacher, Graystripe, was surrounded by a group of teens, surrounding him like a swarm of bees. _I wonder what Graystripe could have that catches their attention. _She thought, and walked into the swarm, which enveloped her. When she got to the center of the teens, she approached Graystripe, relieved that she had made it.

"Oh hello Poppyfrost, you will be sitting over there," Greystripe said loudly, since nobody could hear him speak. _Oh, so this is what it's all about! _Poppyfrost thought ruefully. Seating assignments. Graystripe pointed at where he was talking about.

Poppyfrost looked at where he was pointing and for the first time in science class, she beamed. The person sitting next to her was Briarlight! As she walked over, Briarlight pumped her fist in the air and smiled. She started to stand up to greet Poppyfrost but she lost her balance and fell, because she couldn't put on too much pressure on her leg without her crutches. As she tumbled out of her seat, Poppyfrost pushed through the crowd of teens, trying to get to her disabled friend. Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and helped Briarlight get up. When she finally got out of the crowd, she sat down in her seat and stared at Briarlight shocked.

"Are you okay?!" she nearly screamed.

"Well, you saw me, somebody helped me up. I'm fine; don't worry about me." Briarlight shrugged. Her eyes were lit up like she saw an angel; shocked but happy at the same time.

"Who helped you?" Poppyfrost inquired.

"Oh, Jayfeather." Briarlight sighed, dreamily.

"What? That moody guy?! Whoa, did he hurt you?!"

"I'm fine," Briarlight, insisted, "besides, he's a great guy. I don't see why all you other people think of him like some guy with anger issues. He's not. He has no issues at all."

Poppyfrost gave up. She couldn't see what Briarlight saw in him. Suddenly, the bell rang and the class fell silent.

"Okay class. I've seen that you have met your lab partners; I would now like you to meet you lab table. The lab table will consist of four people. Two boys and two girls; the set of lab partners next to you will be your two other members beside yourself. After you meet them we will do a teamwork activity for the rest of the period" Graystripe announced gleefully.

Poppyfrost glanced curiously at the set next to them. _Oh brother, _she thought sadly. She was staring at Jayfeather and Foxleap! She wanted to smash their faces into a wall. They started to walk over to her table. She peered at Briarlight, whose eyes were once again gleaming. Poppyfrost rolled her eyes. When the four teens got settled, there was utter silence at their table. Then Briarlight asked Jayfeather about a song called _Wake Me Up When September Ends._ Jayfeather answered casually, and they began chatting. Poppyfrost was beginning to become bored when Foxleap said,

"Hey Poppy. What's up flower?" Poppyfrost was disgusted. She was about to give him a stinging retort when Graystripe suddenly gave out paper to write on for the activity that was coming up. He also gave the group 6 cups and four rubber bands attached to one.

"Your objective is to use these rubber bands and make the cups into a pyramid. This should be challenging but also fun. Make sure to do this correctly because the first group that does this gets 10 extra points that are put into your final grade!"

The class immeadiatly sat straighter in their seats when they heard "10 extra points". They began to murmur quietly when Graystripe yowled, "Begin!"

Poppyfrost's group started to use the rubber bands when Minnowtail's group yelled, "Finished!" Poppyfrost's group sighed in defeat and slouched in the chairs.


	4. Texts And Guitars

**The contest is over. Bramblewhisker88 has won. It was Jayfeather. She/he is from the U.S.A.! Therefore, the cats are going to California (a state in the U.S.A.) for spring break! The cats will be Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, Briarlight, Breezepelt, and Heathertail. For my purposes, Heathertail and Breezepelt will be together. Thanks to all my readers who have been reading!**

** For now on, I can only update on weekends. Nevertheless, I will try to update every weekend. Sorry, if I continue during summer, then I will update on weekdays as well.**

** Okay, to the chapter!**

Briarlight leaned on her crutches and bit her lip anxiously. She and Jayfeather had been practicing for about a week now, and she wanted to practice a new song with him. She was worried that this time, he wouldn't come. Just when she thought her doubts were true she heard a soft but confident voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Jayfeather said casually, as if he had totally forgotten that he was late to their practice.

"What? Oh, nothing. I got your guitar ready for you. I thought that we could practice another song I got. It's by Green Day." Briarlight was irritated that Jayfeather was late and he acted like nothing happened.

"Yeah sure." Jayfeather said with a look of indifference as he sat down on his stool and waited patiently. He looked a little shy as he spoke to Briarlight.

"So, what are you doing for spring break?" Jayfeather said casually.

"I'm having a staycation. You?" Briarlight asked politely. She knew that Jayfeather came from a rich family, but he never acted like it or bragged about his family's wealth. He was most likely going on a vacation far away from her, in a warm place, unlike the weather in cold and dreary Rushing Waters.

"Well, I'm going to California," Briarlight sighed and huffed quietly, so Jayfeather couldn't hear her. She really wanted to practice with him over break, "but," Jayfeather continued on, "my father, Brambleclaw, said that I could take a friend. So I was thinking, _Really Dad, I don't have any friends. _Therefore, I was like, _Screw that! _However, another idea came up to my head, _Oh wait! I have Briarlight. I should ask her!_ I told my dad about you and he said sure you could come and stuff. You know how my grandfather and your dad are good friends and stuff, and so my dad asked and your dad and he gladly accepted. They already gave permission so you could come. They just want to make sure you want to come! So, do you want to come?" Jayfeather asked as he tucked his dark hair around his ear. He blinked and he put his hand on his chin and cocked his head, like he was waiting for an answer. Which he was.

Briarlight gasped with shock and put on her best thinking look. Of course she was going to say yes! After what felt like forever to Jayfeather, she finally said, "I guess. Sounds fun!" The two of them hugged and then left smiling with happy and light hearts, again.

Cinderheart walked up to Lionblaze's pathway and rang the doorbell. The wooden door opened and a head peeked out. A smiling peeking head. Cinderheart opened the door in welcome and said, "Hey Cinderheart, come in!" Cinderheart slowly walked into the house gazing at the massive ceiling of Lionblaze's huge house. "Go out onto the porch, it's warm outside. I'll be right back." Cinderheart watched as Lionblaze dashed into her kitchen. She pushed open the screen door and the sunlight instantly welcomed him. She saw a picnic blanket out in his backyard, with the stony cliffs of the mountains staring back at her. She carefully sat down on it and sighed contently.

Lionblaze quietly sat next to her. He carefully placed a picnic basket in the front of them. He did not want to mess up this date.

"I prepared some stuff for us," Lionblaze said as he took out some lemonade and something brown that Cinderheart couldn't recognize. Cinderheart smiled and quietly poured herself and Lionblaze a glass of lemonade. Is was sweet, just like him

"What is this," Cinderheart said, pointing eagerly to the brown lumps.

"You can't tell?" Lionblaze said with mock hurt. He knew he was a bad cook, and Cinderheart knew it too, "They're cookies; look this one even has your name on it!"

Cinderheart peered at the "cookie" Lionblaze was pointing at. She stared at it confused until she saw her name in smeared pink frosting. She took the cookie and tapped it on the plate. It didn't break, or crack. It was as hard as a rock.

"So, where are you going for break?" Lionblaze asked curiously. He crossed her fingers hoping that Cinderheart was having a staycation.

"Um, nowhere. Why do you ask?"

Just then, Lionblaze's phone buzzed. "Uh sorry, Cinderheart, I just have to reply to this text. It's pretty important." Cinderheart looked over his shoulder, seeing who had just texted him. Cinderheart read,

_Jayfeather: Hey Leo, just got the greatest news. Briarlight can come to San Diego with us!_

_Lionblaze: Jay-Jay, seriously?! That's great!_

_Jayfeather: Ya, no joke. So, when are u asking Cinder?_

_Lionblaze: I was going to until you interrupted me!_

_Jayfeather: Oh, um, sry bro. Go get her!_

_Lionblaze: Geez, now she knows. She's looking over my shoulder moron!_

"San Diego, California?! Is this why you made this picnic and these burnt cookies! Yeah, of course I'll go! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Cinderheart squealed excitedly. She carried on, "With Briarlight, my BFFL?! Yeah, this is going to be great! I can't wait!" Cinderheart leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're the best," she murmured. "I love you."

"I do too," Lionblaze said as he put his arm around her. They both smiled, looking into the mountains.


	5. Smiles

**Hello again! Thanks readers and reviewers for being so patient for me! I have been so busy lately, cello, softball, end of quarter tests, ELA studying… but that's a horrible reason to give delays. So all in all, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter satisfies you**! **And also, thanks to my beta Jayfire! You are the best! And Kathryn, thanks for giving this story a shot! **

Chapter 5

Briarlight woke up and yawned. Then she sneezed. She had woken up with Cinderheart's blond hair in her face.

"Cinderheart," she said, "did you wake me up?"

"Um, yeah," Cinderheart confessed, "but it was for a good reason! Remember? Lionblaze and Jayfeather are coming to pick us up from my house!"

Briarlight had slept over at Cinderheart's house the day before. And she remembered exactly why she did right at this very moment.

"Oh my gosh!" Briarlight exclaimed. "My hair!" She ran into the bathroom and looked for a hairbrush while Cinderheart laughed, amused, because on a regular school day she was sure Briarlight would never run out of bed just for a hairbrush. Usually, she would lie in bed until the bus came. While Briarlight was in the bathroom, Cinderheart dragged her luggage and Briarlight's luggage to the door. She peeked out of the window and gasped, and screamed so loud it could be heard all over the house, "They're here Briarlight! Please, get out of the bathroom so I can use it!" At that very moment, Briarlight rushes out of the bathroom and Cinderheart sprinted inside like a mouse. Briarlight heaved the baggage outside. Which was hard because she had crutches on.

"Here, I'll help you with that Briarlight," A familiar voice said. It was Jayfeather. He smiled and dragged the bags into the trunk of a car, _no,_ Briarlight thought, _a limo! _Briarlight slipped into the limo and a few moments later, so did Jayfeather . She saw Lionblaze quietly stride out to greet Cinderheart.

"How could you afford such a thing!" She gasped like a fish out of water.

"Well, my father told Lionblaze and me that the car was outside waiting for us, and there it was, the limo," he shrugged and smiled as he continued, "I'm sure you didn't know how my father was the co-founder of the company Catapaws." Catapaws was a huge company that controlled the tech world. It made the Catphone, and the IPawed. Briarlight pulled out her cell phone, which was the IPawed 4S.

"Here, he made this?" She said as she handed over the phone for Jayfeather to touch.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said, his blind eyes looking at his feet.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze slid in and off they went. _That was really awkward, _Jayfeather and Briarlight thought.

Jayfeather had never been to this terminal before. Never. It was kind of weird for him, because he was a frequent flier so he has been to every terminal in this airport and he had to touch to find his way around. He was almost sure that if he was normal, he would gawk at himself. But then again, he wasn't normal, and that was what most people would do, gawk at him. As he sat at the terminal, he felt Briarlight's presence. HE felt weird with her around, but not in a weird way.

"Hey, we're boarding now, you're seat 1A and I'm 1B. It's a 5 hour flight, so be prepared."

"Okay," he replied quietly as he stood up from his seat and felt the walls to find the line. Briarlight looked on helplessly. She wanted to help him, because she was his _friend. _But, she wanted to take their relationship further. She thought there would be a perfect time on this vacation to tell him. She would, just not now. Briarlight shook her head at the helpless Jayfeather and crutched herself to help him.

"Here," Briarlight said. "Let me help you. You look like you need it," she said as she helped him get onto the boarding line. Jayfeather murmured something that sounded like a "Thanks" and walked onto the airplane. Briarlight guided him to his seat, the one next to hers, and slumped down and sighed. _It will get better she promised herself._

Cinderheart sat down in her seat, with Lionblaze next to her. She heard Briarlight whispering something to Jayfeather and instantly thought, _They so like each other._

Lionblaze felt a head on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Cinderheart. He glanced at her, her blond hair covering his shoulder. It was hour 3 out of 5. He glanced at Jayfeather, and smiled when he saw Jayfeather in a very awkward position, on Briarlight's shoulder. Briarlight turned to see Lionblaze staring at her and smiled. Briarlight looked at Jayfeather, no not the stubborn and moody Jayfeather, the nicer, more kinder Jayfeather.


	6. Climbing

Climbing

"So, this is it," Whitewing said as she pulled up into the driveway of Cameron Rock-climbing Facility. She stared at Birchfall, who glanced nervously at the sign. She saw his hands shaking as his skin went pale.

"Birchfall are you okay," she said concerned, staring into his eyes. He nodded weakly in reply. But, to tell the truth he was the opposite of okay. He thought that at first that this was a good idea, spending time with his girlfriend during Spring Break, but obviously he was wrong. He wanted to back out, now. He knew he couldn't do that though. Nothing scared him. He was supposed to be fearless. He was the linebacker of the football team, and the captain of the track team and the assistant captain of the tennis team. He was athletic. He was daring and courageous, not ever, ever scared. _Well this is it, _he said as he strode into the tall building.

Whitewing tightened the straps on her gear as she connected herself to the rope. She wasn't scared of this. Sure, she was scared of a lot more things than Birchfall was, but not this. It was rock-climbing. If she fell, okay, if she actually did, she wouldn't totally fall off, just off the wall. But since she was connected, she would be fine. Birchfall and the other hand didn't think this, _If I fall, I die, even if I'm connected. I will still die, no matter what. I can't back down now, _he glanced at the wall with his eyes, as wide in fear as saucers.

"So, what level would you like? Everest, Rushmore, or Yellowstone," a man asked him, cocking his head at Birchfall like he couldn't believe anyone would be scared of rock climbing.

"Uh, what's the easiest one," he asked, his heart beating ten times faster than usual. He swore that that man could probably hear his heartbeat. He glanced at Whitewing, who was connecting he gear to the hook. She caught his eye and smiled at him encouragingly.

"Dinosaur Land," he said, pointing at a wall about 2 stories high. It was covered in fake vines and fake plush dinosaurs. Birchfall inferred that it was for 5 year olds. If he did this, Whitewing, well, she would laugh at him forever and ever…

"I'll go on Everest," Birchfall murmured anxiously.

"Okay, that's the hardest one," the man said as he clipped Birchfall into the wall of Everest. Birchfall seriously considered backing out. But it was too late. Birchfall nervously looked at the wall. He clamped his hands on the first rocks until his fists turned white. Than he looked up. Looking up was probably a curse, especially since he saw that there were virtually no rocks and it one part there was a steep ledge. He started to climb slowly and carefully until he approached the little jag on the wall. He saw Whitewing right next to him, keeping up with him step to step. She climbed confidently. Bravely. She climbed with finesse. Birch fall could stare at her all day until he felt himself slip.

"Help," he cried as his sandy blonde hair swept in his face from the wind. Suddenly he felt a strong sturdy hand grab him behind the waist.

"You're doing fine," a voice said. He looked at the girl. It was Whitewing. Together they made it down the wall, Whitewing smiling, Birchfall screaming crazily. When they final came down, Whitewing took off her gear and then started to help Birchfall.

"I'm afraid of heights," he said in between deep breaths.

"I know," she said as he smiled at him.


	7. Love and Hate

**Thank you my reviewers for reviewing! This chapter is on the vacation Briarlight, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart are going on! Okay, R and R! Thanks!**

**Also, if there are any recommendations for certain characters or plots, say them! I will try to do them!**

**~Smokepaw**

Briarlight slowly shook Jayfeather as she reclined back her seat. She was expecting him to be up by now, since he had been asleep for two hours, but he still wasn't awake. She sighed; the plane was going to land soon, and she wanted Jayfeather to get up. But alas, she knew that that was not going to happen. Lionblaze on the other hand, was eagerly talking to Cinderheart and laughing while the plane did a rocking landing.

Jayfeather felt a jerk and groaned in response. He felt very uncomfortable as he gazed at Briarlight, who looked at him smiling and shaking her head. _Why is she so close to me? _He wondered suspiciously. He tried to look at what he was looking on; he really hoped it was the window. He quickly glanced at the window, but his head wasn't there. Which meant that he could be resting on one other place, Briarlight. He gritted his teeth as he lifted his head embarrassed off of Briarlight's shoulder. He blushed madly as Briarlight laughed, her eyes gleaming.

"Don't worry, Cinderheart did the same thing to Lionblaze," she said in between laughs. He put his arm on the armrest and put a sweaty palm to his tan forehead. She stood up and stretched as she retrieved their bags, Lionblaze's neon yellow, Briarlight's a chocolate brown, Cinderheart's ladybug red, and Jayfeather's was black. _How typical, _she thought as she pulled out his suitcase. He took it from her with a nod. As they got of the plane, a warm breeze swept through the airport at San Diego. Cinderheart slipped on her sunglasses as Briarlight bought all of them iced coffee at Starbucks. "My treat," she said humbly as they got out of the glass sliding doors. There was already a cab waiting for them outside, no not a cab, another limo again. Cinderheart looked at Briarlight and winked as she took Lionblaze's arm. They got to their little house in no time. Jayfeather and Lionblaze's parents booked a really nice house for them. The teens basically ran outside while the limo driver was getting out the bags. They gasped and gaped at the view while the faint smell of salt drifted in the air. They had a perfect view of the sea. The stunning blue ocean with rocky cliffs as kids played on the beach. Briarlight felt the subtle presence of somebody next to her. She didn't have to look to see who it was, because she already knew. _It's the one and only Jayfeather, _she thought blinking at him. He stared back at her smiling a warm, real, genuine smile. He shyly slipped his arm around her as they watched the ocean. _Is he putting his arm around me? This has got to be the best vacation ever, _she thought gleefully.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart lugged in the bags. They didn't want to be stuck out with Jayfeather and Briarlight, they considered it kind of awkward, Jayfeather being Lionblaze's brother and Briarlight being Cinderheart's best friend. Cinderheart considered it lucky that they got first pick of the bedrooms though. There were 4 bedrooms in a long hallway, two on one side and two on the other. Cinderheart guessed that it would be the two guys on one side and her and Briarlight on the other. She dashed up the stairs by two steps as she approached the hallway. After searching for what seemed like centuries, she finally picked what she thought was the best one. It was a lavender room with a small walk-in closet complete with a full body mirror and a dresser. It had huge windows that cover the room with a stunning view of the sea. It was beautiful, stunning, well, it was everything! Lionblaze on the other hand, chose the bedroom he picked every year. He had gone with his family every year, so he knew which one he wanted. It was blue, with a view of the sea as well; it had a closet big enough to store his lacrosse stuff. When Jayfeather and Briarlight finally got inside, Lionblaze was trying to ake cookies again, and the house smelt like burnt cookies.

"Oh no! My cookies," he exclaimed as he opened the oven. A swirl of dark grey smoke filled the air. There was grease and sugar in his hair and dough on his shorts. Cinderheart stood at the banister, looking at the mess from above. She sighed and quickly scurried down the stairs. Briarlight decided to help while Jayfeather ran to claim his room. Way later, after cleaning up the horrendous mess Lionblaze had made, they checked out the other cottages down the road. The teens had already seen the names of theirs, _ThunderClan. _As they walked down the road, they saw three other cottages that looked identical to theirs. One was named _ShadowClan. _Briarlight observed three teenagers all playing sports outside. Then they saw the visitors and glared viciously. They passed another cottage named _RiverClan. _It was painted a light blue and shell wind chimes played a magical tune. It looked like nobody was home. But when they looked at the backyard, they saw some teenagers lounging around in their backyard pool. They all were very tan and had stunning blue eyes. _I guess the house fits the person, _Cinderheart thought smiling. They passed by another house named _WindClan. _It was a light shade of purple and smelled like goose- wort, a plant that grew on moorlands. On it they saw two teenagers. One had sandy light blonde hair like Cinderheart. Another had wavy black hair like Jayfeather's. They peered at the teens as a huge smile began to grow on the girls' faces. They ran to greet the girl happily. The guys on the other hand were on the brink of punching the boy in the face. Even if Jayfeather couldn't see, he could feel the other boy's presence. And suddenly they felt the feeling of dark, cold, hate.

**Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger. You'll see who the WindClan kids are next chapter. So long for now! R and R!**


	8. Trial and Error

Hollyleaf had never been in trouble. At least not like this. Sure, she did some bad stuff, like use a pencil without asking and occasionally chewing on her pencils, if you consider that bad. She was a straight A student, was the current student president for student government, and was a teacher's pet. How could _she_ be accused of this?

Hollyleaf sat straight into the chair, observing everything around her. It was dark around her and she could easily sense she was in a huge room. Suddenly, the lights flicked on. Hollyleaf flinched and tried to hold her head up was surrounded by people, and it was the student government. Hollyleaf was usually the judge for the things, but since she was accused of something, she wasn't. Instead, her vice president Silverstream was. Silverstream briefly nodded at Hollyleaf before she began speaking.

"I Silverstream of RiverClan, call this trial and courtroom, to order. Defendant, prosecutor, please stand up." Hollyleaf stood up closely, glancing at the walls of the gym, where the trial was being held. Hollyleaf bit a pencil once she sat down. A boy with slick brown hair strode into the light, "I, Ashfur, accuse Hollyleaf of cheating on our most present math test." Ashfur looked at Hollyleaf without fear. He smirked and sat down. Hollyleaf gathered up her courage and glared at him. Ashfur stiffened and looked away.

"I'm sorry to interfere, but however, Ashfur, do you have evidence," Hollyleaf said willingly standing up to defy his arrogance. She tapped her feet silently in her black flats as Siverstream looked dully at Ashfur.

"Only my words, but they are enough," he replied with a look of coolness. "And may you please give us your evidence," Silverstream asked as she she raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Well, for the finals for this semester I saw Hollyleaf looking at my paper. She dropped her pencil on purpose and them leaned down to get while looking at me. And to think it's fair to get an A+," he said. Then he muttered something that was beyond Hollyleaf's hearing. Hollyleaf stood up to testify but then sat back down She had to be on her best manners for this this. If she lost, well, if she lost, she would be suspended for a week! THat would ruin her hopes of getting into an Ivy League college. _No!,_ she thought as her eyes widened.

"I see no official evidence and so this case is closed," Silverstream said as you winked at Hollyleaf. THe two teens stood up and shook hands and left the room in silence.

_After School..._

Hollyleaf sat down in the library and leaned next to a bookshelf. She took a book and started to read until Ashfur came into the picture. She sighed and stood up. She going to shake his hand until... something... came over her. She stared at him with her kind blue jay's eyes suddenly a dark cold shade of ice. She quietly whispered, "Ashfur, I know you hate me, but don't do that. You planned to ruin my life, my future, but instead you ruined yours. There are people on that council who gossip, take Berrynose for example. You made the wrong choice, and you're falseness and your lying will pay. This will spread like a wildfire. You will regret it.. what an error you made," and with that she walked away.

**Thank you my reviewers. Oh geez, I've never written such a story with anger in it... To everyone: Yeah, the WindClan cats are Heathertail and Breezepelt. What a ****surprise (not)! **

**Fan: They are the original characters but are humans. So if that's what you meant then yes, yes they are!**

**SwiftieWarriors13: Yeah, totally! I most certainly will!**

**Hollypaw888 and Shadefire of RainClan: Right here! Read it and tell me what you think!**

**My Dear beta reader Jayfire: Yeah, it is true. I'll have to be waaaaay more careful. But that's what betas are for right? THanks so much for all the contributions you made! *claps***

**Whatsy: You'll see...**


	9. The Rose

**Thanks again to my reviews and followers! *Blows kisses* I'm sorry I took so long, but I hope you like it! Also, since people said OMSC, it took me 30 minutes to figure it out. That was a OMSC moment.**

**SwiftieWarrior13: No, of course I don't! Well, Hollyleaf is in school at trial, but she decided to stay after school and then she goes to the library during that time. She sees Ashfur and approaches him. By the way, I LOVE your username.**

**Evil Kittystar: Thanks! I read your stories too!**

**CandyBunnies: You think so? Thank you my RPing friend!**

**Skyblaze of LightningClan: Um yeah... sorry.**

**Jayfire: It's true, you didn't take a week! But I don't mind. I'm just thankful to have a good beta like you. And so yes, for this chapter I will use more similes and metaphors. Thanks for being my AWESOME beta! :)**

**On to the story!**

Sorreltail was in a total dilemma. Today she had effortlessly passed by Brakenfur's locker, sending a cherry scented breeze towards him. Brakenfur was a quiet person, and usually kept to himself. But he liked Sorreltail, and she was the only person he made an effort to talk to. She never really answered, but today she actually stopped herself running to homeroom to ask Brakenfur a simple question. She strode back to him, her wavy dark chocolate hair swaying side to side. Brakenfur tried to give a relaxed smile as she approached. He was shaking out of his skin. He was so nervous, the girl of his dreams was actually here, talking to him. Now was the time.

"Brakenfur, do you have a copy of The Outsiders? I really need to borrow a copy for English class." Sorreltail asked. So that was it. That was all she said. Nothing more. Nothing of really any meaning. Brakenfur didn't really care though. He gently replied, "I don't, but I do have this. It was for your birthday. Sorry, I didn't have a chance to give it to you," Brakenfur said as he slowly pulled out something from his bag. It was a rose, an origami paper rose. It was red, and really detailed. It was airbrushed so it would look real. It did look real. Sorreltail took it and walked away, leaving Brakenfur in confusion.

In home room, Sorreltail looked to her friend Cinderpelt in confusion. She had carried the rose through the busy hallways and all those people into home room, the rose perfectly preserved. Sorreltail had never really liked Brakenfur. She only had one class with him, and they in fact, _he _never talked. But Sorreltail never made an effort to talk to him. She had only known him for a year, when they entered high school. She had no interest in him, until now. Cinderpelt saw Sorreltail look at the rose with great interest. Cinderpelt smiled sadly, she knew how confused she was about Brakenfur. She thought Fireatar, the most popular guy in school like him, but he ended up with Sandstorm. She remembered it like yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Hi Firestar," Cinderpelt said at Spring Fling as she looked at him, staring into his deep green eyes. Firestar winked as he took her hand. Cinderpelt giggled nervously and shyly ducked her head down, underneath the sea of people. She glanced at the clock hanging on the gym wall. She had 10 minutes before the slow dance. Good. Ten minutes to talk to Firestar. They talked, ate, and danced under the roof of __the gym. It was beautiful to Cinderpelt. Ten minutes later, she heard the song. The song that she wanted to hear. Badly. She looked for Firestar, but he was gone. He was in the courtyard, with Sandstorm, dancing with her. There was no music, just the rhythm was their hearts, beating together. Cinderpelt sighed, and sat the slow dance out, alone._

Cinderpelt only mysteriously smiled at Sorreltail, who looked at the rose in confusion. Sorreltail unhappily shook her head as she stared at the flower. She crumpled it up and threw it out.

_Later_

Brakenfur looked at Sorreltail with hurt and confused eyes.

"Couldn't you just say no?" he whispered quietly, blinking back tears. Sorreltail looked away, her eyes full of sympathy.

"No, I just can't," she said, miserably. _Why is he making it so hard for himself? I don't get it, is it that hard to know that I don't like him the way he likes me? _

Sorreltail gathered up her binders and dashed out the room. Class was let out early, and her homeroom wasn't too far away. She ran to it, darting in between students, her hair blowing out behind her. She ran up the stairs and ran into her homeroom, and looked into the trash bin where she had thrown the rose out. She retrieved it and ran to here next class trying to find Brakenfur.

_20 Years Later._

"Mom, how did you meet my dad," Cinderheart asked as they drove to her lacrosse practice.

"Oh, honey, it all began with a rose..." she began, and Sorreltail smiled.


	10. Blindie

From the porch of _WindClan, _Briarlight felt unstoppable. A cool breeze swept through the porch, making the porch creak in defiance. She could also see down the street. She could see anything that came her way. And maybe, oh never mind, definitely feel everything. She felt Cinderheart's sympathy for Jayfeather and Lionblaze. She could feel Heathertail's fear, waiting anxiously for a fight to break out. She could feel the boys' hatred, their shoulders tensing, their glaring piercing each other. Among the feelings she sensed, he felt her own. It was a mix of all. Sympathy. Hate. Fear.

Jayfeather glared at Breezepelt through his blind eyes. There was a tension rising steadily in the air.

"What blind? Having issues with me?" Breezepelt said smiling. He poked Jayfeather as Jayfeather's eyes darted wildly around his setting in confusion.

"I am," Jayfeather said silently, almost a whisper. He was having an itching temptation to kick Breezepelt in the shin. If only he knew where Breezepelt exactly was. He wished he could have his brother to help beat Breezepelt up.

Lionblaze aggressively took step forward. He stood still, fists slowly clenching, eyes narrowed to Breezepelt.

"Why are you here, to harass us I suppose?" Lionblaze said angrily, his eyes flaming. He was aware everyone at this point was staring at him and his brother.

"Why not? Is it bad that I'm here? Dude, it's America, I've got the right! You know, America land of the free?" he sneered. Lionblaze tried to keep his cool and calm down. He tried to breathe and count to ten. That didn't work.

"Look, I'm sorry to have to be dealing with somebody like you. A pathetic mess. I'm sorry you harass Jayfeather, my brother, all the time. Back off," Lionblaze said irritated. "We're leaving," Lionblaze stated, turning his back to Breezepelt. The girls, who were quietly talking, stopped and said their goodbyes. Jayfeather turned, away slowly, stone cold, showing no emotion.

As they left _WindClan, _Breezepelt called out after them, "What bothers you Lionblaze? That I'm dating your ex girlfriend?" Heathertail gasped in shock. Lionblaze ran up to Breezepelt and picked him up as if he weighed no more than a feather. He carried Breezepelt, who was hissing and sputtering, gaily to the _RiverClan _backyard. He gaily open the gate and barged in.

"Hey, you know Breezepelt right?" he asked the RiverClan cats smiling devilishly. "Yeah!" they chorused back to him.

"Okay, good, so you can happily have him," Lionblaze said as he placed Breezepelt firmly onto the edge of the pool. And then he pushed Breezepelt, fully clothed, into the pool and smoothly walked away smiling. Everyone that day was laughing except for Breezepelt, who was humiliated. As the four of them walked out of the house, they heard a way too familiar voice. "Lionblaze!" it screamed. The four of them just laughed in reply.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Briarlight exclaimed while she cooked dinner. She knew Lionblaze was tough, but not _that _tough. Lionblaze laughed, enjoying all the random outbursts and comliments. He never was that angry, but just with that lunatic Breezepelt. Breezepelt and the two never really ever got along, but for a good reason. When Jayfeather becuame blind from a car accident, Breezepelt was the first to notice Jayfeather's awkwardness. Jayfeather at that time only had two friends, his brother and his sister. And he was made fun of every day by the one and only Breezepelt. Jayfeather has never told anybody about the pain he feels; he keeps that to himself. That's the main reason why he's so self conscious. When people don't know, they can only assume.

**Okay, that's it. Sorry I was gone, I was on a ****vacation. But don't worry, I have more chapters to make it up. R and R my readers!**

**-Smokepaw**


	11. She Not Retarded

Dovewing bowed to Hawkfrost as Hawkfrot bowed back. Dovewing was a black belt and so was Hawkfrost. They were training for the finals in a martial arts championship they had. Dovewing prefered to practice in the _Star Athletes _training center, whose instructors were very kind and helpful, but today Hawkfrost had convinced her to practice at the _Dark Forest_ training center. Which she found scary. THe room they were practicing in was black, with only a few dim lights.

Hawkfrost circled Dovewing grinning slyly. Dovewing stared back eyes narrowed. This is where the drama began.

Hawkfrost felt like he had been circling his opponent for hours. Maybe days. Dovewing stood and circled around him too in defiance. He needed a way to beat her. Fast. Because he was getting bored. He yawned.

"I feel so bad for your sister. She is obviously a idiot. Either that or she's retarded. Or wait, maybe both," he said smirking. Dovewing looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes shone like she had been hit by Hawkfrost herself, but she didn't feel any physical pain. Instead, she felt emotional pain.

"Retarded, retarded," Hawkfrost chided silently. He boldly tried to jab at her.

"She's _not retarded!_" Dovewing screamed angry. Her patience bomb had just went off. She kicked him in the stomach with all her anger. You could feel pulses of anger streaming out of her body. Hawkfrost stepped back surprised as Dovewing advanced fists ready to attack.

"Don't you ever call my sister retarded again! She just has Down Syndrome! She can live a totally normal, perfect life! You can't, even though you're physically healthy, because you're mean and sick in the head! You got that jerk?" she accused as she kicked him towards the wall. He landed with an _oof. _Good thing he had protection on because if not he could have been seriously hurt.

"I think so," Hawkfrost said weakly, barely managing to get up. Dovewing sighed and wordless helped left in silence, her first steps echoing on the wooden floor.


	12. On the Court

It was halftime. The Warriors had made it to the regional finals. To win this was having it all. All, or nothing. And the Warriors, if they had to choose, they would choose all.

* * *

Bramblestar huddled his team together. He was the team captain. He was in charge of getting the win. Getting it all. He anxiously looked at the scoreboard. _Great, _he murmured under his breath. He shook his head in frustration. They were losing by one stupid point. One. 32, Dark Forest Academy, to 31 for the Warriors.

"Okay team, we got this. If, we get our acts together. Don't give up hope... yet. If you do, we let out school down. We'll lose to the Dark Forest for the sixth year in a row. And I know that will hurt, becasue we'll make it the seventh year in a row. We play like it''s zero to zero alright!" he yelled into his huddle.

"Yeah!" they all agreed. "Good," he said slapping them all on the back, "This is our plan..."

_Five minutes later..._

Bramblestar pushed his team onto the court. Lionblaze held the official game ball and was accompanied by Squirrelflight. Squirellflight is yes, a girl, but was was too good for her varsity team. She got to be on this team. She strode to the center of the court and gave the ball to the referee. Squirrelflight waited for the jump ball while Lionblaze stood back on his side.

"You're a girl," Hawkfrost observed when Squirrelflight met him in the center of the court.

"Yeah, so do you have a problem with that?" she retorted bristling. Since she was moved, people always made fun of her. They just couldn't accept that a girl could be so good at sports. If anything, they thought the opposite. Girly girls with lipstick and makeup and don't do a lot of sports except for cheerleading. Well, Squirrelflight's job was to defy that stereotype.

"Yeah, I kind of do," he said slightly smiling, slightly laughing. He looked at his team for back up. Tigerstar, a senior laughed, while Antpelt sneered. Hollowflight just stared, his facial expression expressionless. Both teams glared at each other from the sidelines.

"Jump ball!" the referee shouted as he threw the ball. Squirrelflight felt the world stopping. For her. She reached, her ash-burn hair flying out after her. Hawkfrost sprung a fraction of a second later.

Squirrelflight caught his eyes. Her amber eyes shone clearly with disapproval and hate. She slapped the ball to her side smirking. She caught the ball, dribbling itowards the basket. Hawkfrost suddenly slammed into her, as quick as a WindClan kid. Squirrelflight was pushed down by his force. She looked at him on the ground and swiftly stood up. She was standing on the 3 pointer line, ball still in hand. _Now or Never, _she thought determined. Hawkfrost must of read her hand because he lunged for her cursing, trying to run into her again.

Squirrelflight darted away and shot. Hawkfrost slammed into her once more. And she watched from the ground to see what would happen. She gazed at the ball. And screamed. It went in! She knew that maybe she didn't make the winning shot, but she made enough points to secure her team.

**Wow, putting Hawkfrost down twice. Oops. Well, I never liked him.**


	13. Write What You Know

_This is a very weird chapter. Only because Mousewhisker like Rosepetal, but they are half siblings. Oh well. :) R and R!_

Rosepetal silently sat in the sunroom, pencil in hand. She had a writing competition, and it was scaring her to death. She knew that she had absolutely no advantages, and a very slim chance of winning. She thought as the windows creaked. She looked outside, watching the snow slowly drift down from the cloud. It had been snowing for a while now, and the snow was starting to pack. So school was canceled. She smiled, knowing that everyone was probably having fun right now. She looked down at the sad blank page and sighed. She would never find any inspiration. The sun subtly shined the light on the blank piece of paper.

Later, like an hour later, Mousewhisker walked in scraping his shoes on the "Welcome" mat. He hung up his coat neatly and walked upstairs to the sunroom.

"What's up?" he asked good naturely.

"The sky," Rosepetal said discouraged. The page was still blank.

"You're writing huh," he said looking down at the paper.

She looked down in shame, "I'm trying to, but I don't know what to write."

He smiled gently and leaned down, "Write what you know. Anything, just write what you know. I know it seems like bad advice, but still, it's the only advice I can give."

She smiled and dropped her pencil. "I'm so pooped. Let's go outside," she said putting on her boots. She slipped on a jacket and hopped outside. The cold frosty wonderland greeted her. She breathed in and happily sighed, the cool air making a sort of mist. She smiled and laughed. Mousewhisker slipped outside and playfully tackled her. She looked at him but it was too late. She was swept away in the snow. She laughed and sat up. He sat down next to her as she snapped her fingers. Her face lit up and she gasped. "I know what to write about!" she said shaking him back and fourth.

"What?!" he said shocked but happy of his girlfriend.

"I know it. I don't know what exactly to write, but I know I'll write about snow, and love," she said excited. She moved in closers so their noses touched. Mousewhisker moved his nose just a little it and kissed her while the snowflakes slowly floated down like confetti.


End file.
